


Sharing

by WhipYourPorsche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cobb Vanth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 02, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Boba Fett, Top Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhipYourPorsche/pseuds/WhipYourPorsche
Summary: It had been a long day for Marshal Cobb Vanth, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, eat, take a shower, drink, and sleep. He had certainly not expected two guests.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 58





	Sharing

It had been a long day for Marshal Cobb Vanth, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, eat, take a shower, drink, and sleep. And maybe jerk off before going to bed. It had been a while since he hadn’t fucked or been fucked, and he actually missed it. He had two targets in his sights, but neither of them seemed to be interested, although he suspected that one of them would be more open to the idea of casual sex than the other. But those were just fantasies. So he hopped on his speeder and made his way home without knowing what was waiting for him.

Din had made his way to Mos Pelgo, wanting to have a real talk with the Marshal. Ever since he had helped him with the krayt dragon, he had had very sexual dreams about him. So once he had given Grogu over to the Jedi, cried, and let Bo-Katan win the Darksaber in a fake combat, he had come back to the village more than once, getting to know him and occasionally helping him deal with conflicts with outsiders. Vanth was handling most matters really well, but he sometimes lacked patience. But tonight, Din didn’t want to talk business, he wanted to talk pleasure. He was fifty percent sure Vanth was interested in him as well, because he had caught him looking his way more than once, especially since he had decided to show him his face and tell him his name. It might have been desire, or it might have been curiosity – Din not being the greatest at deciphering intentions, he didn’t know. So here he was, sitting alone in the bar, drinking, and waiting. He had thought his plan would go well until someone else came in. Boba Fett, the current _King of the Underworld._ He spotted Din, walked over to him, and sat beside him, removing his helmet.

“Hello Djarin.”  
“Fett. What brings you to Mos Pelgo?”  
“I came to see the Marshal. What brings **you** to Tatooine?”  
“The same reason.”

Din made to pour himself another glass but Boba grabbed the bottle from his hand and drank straight from the neck. He knew having Din here would be a complication. As he drank, he thought of subtle ways to tell him to back off, but he couldn’t think of one. He put the bottle down.

“Vanth is mine.”

Din was taken aback and thought about playing dumb, but he knew Boba would see through it.

“No, he’s mine.”

So Din clearly wasn’t going to back off. He sighed, and then had another idea.

“Then how about we share him?”  
 _Din frowned_ “What?”  
“We could have sex all three of us. If he’s interested that is.”  
“I… I don’t want to have sex with **you.** ”  
“Me neither. But don’t see it as us having sex together, see it as us sharing him. We both kiss him, we both touch him, we both fuck him, but we don’t kiss, touch, or fuck each other.”

Din thought about it, and surprised himself by finding the idea appealing.

“Okay. But what if he only likes one of us?”  
“Then the other backs off.”  
“Fine.”

The shook hands as a deal and exited the bar, Din leading Boba to Vanth’s house. They both knew he was out for the day so they stood there, both of them ready to wait all night if needed. But only five minutes later, the Marshal came home, looking surprised.

“Din, Boba… What are y’all doing here?”  
“We…” _Din started_ “We have something to ask you.”  
“A’right. Well come on in.”

He opened the door and let them in, closing it behind them. Cobb couldn’t help himself but think for a split second that his fantasies might come true.

“S0, what can I help you Mandos with?”

They exchanged a look, and Boba spoke up this time.

“Look Marshal…”  
“Cobb, please call me Cobb, both of you.”  
“Okay, well, Cobb, we’re both… Attracted to you. Very attracted. And we both want to have sex with you...”

Cobb couldn’t believe it. He turned to Din.

“That true?”  
“Yes.”

He scoffed and looked at them both in turn.

“Which one of us do you want?” _Boba asked bluntly_

The Marshal took a step back and stammered, at loss for words. He then took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips, looking from Din to Boba. He hadn’t prepared for this dilemma. Not five minutes ago he would have considered himself lucky if one of them was even slightly interested in him. And now both of them wanted him. He sighed.

“I… Fuck, I want you both.”

Boba smirked, and it surprised him even more.

“Then you’ll have us both.”

They both walked towards him, and before he could move, Din’s was kissing him and Boba’s hands were on his waist, holding him from behind. He closed his eyes and kissed back as he felt Boba’s lips on his shoulder. He moved a hand to the back of Boba’s head and the other to Din’s back, deepening the kiss. Boba started caressing his stomach, pulling him closer, and Din’s hands started moving across his chest. When Din momentarily pulled away from his lips, he spoke, panting.

“Let’s… take this to the bedroom.”  
“Gladly.” _Boba whispered in his ear._

They both let go of him so he led them, then faced Boba and started removing the top of his armour, eager to discover what was hidden beneath it. Boba helped him in his task, and soon Cobb felt Din’s hands on his hips and his lips against his neck. He shivered and tilted his head to give him more access, his eyes locked on Boba’s. He felt Din bite and moaned, throwing his head back until it hit the beskar on Din’s shoulder. The other Mandalorian made quick work of removing the rest of his armour, then slid his hands inside of Cobb’s shirt, caressing the smooth and warm skin.

“C…Clothes off…” _Cobb sighed._

Din pulled away slowly and all three removed their clothes quickly, the Marshal looking at their dicks. Boba caressed his cheek, then grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

“You have hungry eyes, Marshal.” _He said._ “And pretty lips. Get on your knees.”

Fett let go of Cobb’s hair and watched as he first disobeyed him, moving towards a very surprised-looking Din. He kissed him briefly, then obeyed Boba and sank down to his knees, starting to caress Din’s hard cock. So he was being defiant. Boba didn’t like having no control over the situation, so he moved over and grabbed Cobb by the throat.

“You wanna suck his dick first, fine. Then do it and don’t stop until he comes into that pretty mouth of yours.”  
 _Cobb smirked once more._ “Sir yes sir.”

Boba let go of his throat, and without another word, Cobb swallowed Din whole, making him weak at the knees. Din was completely frozen. He hadn’t expect Boba to take control of it all, and he had even less expected Cobb to be compliant. Fett got back to his feet and looked at Din.

“Look at him, how fucking gorgeous he is with your cock in his mouth.”

Din looked down and indeed, Cobb looked amazing down on his knees, taking Din in his mouth.

“He’s completely under your control.” _Boba added._ “He loves it, so use him.”

Cobb made no complaints whatsoever, he kept his eyes locked on Din’s, so he knew Boba was telling the truth. Cobb started bobbing his head faster and Din moaned. He wanted Cobb to go faster, and something told him he wouldn’t be opposed to that. So he grabbed his hair and started pushing and pulling his head, dictating the rhythm until the pace was steady. He heard Cobb gag and moved less deeply, wanting to please himself but not to hurt the Marshal. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, moving Cobb’s head until he felt close.

“I’m… I’m so close, Cobb…”

He knew Vanth wouldn’t – and couldn’t – pull away, but he had wanted to warn him anyway. Seconds later he came inside of his mouth, panting. He looked back down to him and pulled away, Cobb swallowing the cum in his mouth, then licking what was left on Din’s tip. Din caressed his hair, then kneeled down and kissed him. Cobb kissed back, then smiled at him and moved over in front of Boba. His dick was slightly longer and thicker than Din’s, and he was just as eager. He suspected that Boba would be less caring with him, and he was more than fine with that. But Fett pulled him up to his feet.

“Get on the bed, on all fours.”

Cobb obliged without defiance this time, and Boba slapped his ass a few times, making him groan. He then knelt in front of him, took his own erection into his hand, slapping the Marshal’s face with it a few times, then e pushed himself all the way inside of Cobb’s mouth, making him gag, before pulling himself out. He did it a couple times, then grabbed Cobb’s hair violently and kept his head in place as he started fucking his throat. He moved at a steady rhythm at first, but quickly started moving faster. He looked over to Din, who was now kneeling next to them, caressing Cobb’s back.

“Finger him. Use your saliva as lube.”

Din spit on his own fingers and inserted one of them inside of Cobb, surprised at how tight he felt. Cobb groaned around Boba’s dick and Din kept on caressing him with his free hand, trying to soothe him. Fett kept fucking his throat as Din inserted a second finger and moved them in a scissor motion. Boba felt that he was close so he pulled away from Cobb’s mouth, making him cough. Fett slapped him gently, then moved to his ass and looked as Din kept moving, now three fingers deep.

“You had his mouth before I did, I’ll have his ass first.”

Din didn’t like the idea of Boba fucking Cobb after seeing how roughly and violently he has fucked his mouth.

“Just don’t hurt him.”  
“I ain’t made of sugar, Din.” _The Marshal said_ “Now someone fuck me.”  
“Mh, so eager.” _Boba added, slapping his ass again._ “Be polite, Cobb. We’re in charge.”

Cobb scoffed, but couldn’t help feeling even more turned on.

“I’m sorry mister Fett.”  
“Oh, I like that.”  
“Please, I need your or mister Djarin’s cock.”

Boba smirked and looked at Din, who seemed between worried and turned on. He stopped fingering Cobb and moved over so that Boba could kneel behind Cobb and push himself in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…”  
“You, ah! Boba! You feel so fucking good.”

He slapped his ass and gave a hard thrust, making Cobb groan.

“It’s mister Fett.” _Another hard thrust.  
_ “Mist- ah! Mister Fett… You feel so good.”

Boba smirked and grabbed Vanth’s hips as he started moving fast. Din sat next to Cobb and kissed him, then played with his hair to relax him. As Boba started thrusting faster, Din shifted slightly and took Cobb’s dick into his hand, stroking it to give him more pleasure. Fett kept quickening the pace until he came inside of Cobb, only minutes later. As soon as Boba pulled away, Cobb crashed onto his stomach, panting. Din caressed his scarred back… He wanted more… He wanted Cobb’s ass for himself. He leaned forward and kissed his back.

“Get on your back.”

Cobb smirked at him and needn’t be told twice. As soon as he was on his back, Din grabbed his ankles, and propped them up on his shoulders. He aligned with his entrance and pushed himself in slowly, moaning at the tightness.

“Ah,” _Cobb moaned as well._ “fuck, yes, mister Djarin.”  
“Din.”  
“Din, ah! Please… Please move faster.”

Din smirked at the request and started thrusting faster. Cobb started stroking himself but Boba pushed his hands away and pinned them down on the mattress.

“No touching yourself.”  
“So-ah!” _He moaned as Din moved faster._ “Sorry mister Fett.”

Boba smiled and let go of his hands. Cobb moaned more loudly as Din started giving hard thrusts, his hips slamming against his ass. He screamed Din’s name as he came all over himself, mere minutes later. Djarin followed suit, coming inside of Cobb’s ass. He pulled away, both of them panting, and almost got hard again when he saw some of his cum dripping out of Cobb’s red hole.

“You were so good for us.” _Din said  
Cobb smiled. _“And you both felt amazing.”

Din offered him a rare smile, and Boba looked at him.

“Do you want us both at the same time?”

Cobb nodded and Boba moved closer, biting his neck, then whispered.

“Do you want us both in your ass?”  
“At the same time?”  
“Mh-hm.”  
“Fuck yes.”  
“Then ride Din.”

Vanth excitedly sat astride the other Mandalorian, who looked concerned. He sat up beneath him.

“You’ve done this before?”  
“I have, don’t worry.”  
“Will it hurt you?”  
“At first yeah, but then it’ll only be pleasure.”

Din nodded and kissed him, almost tenderly. He cared about Cobb, and he didn’t want him to be hurt. He then lay down, Vanth repositioned himself and sank down on Din’s dick, moaning. Fett straddled Din’s legs and pushed Cobb down, until he was on his elbows, his face close to Din’s.

“If it hurts too much tell me, and we’ll stop.”  
“Yes mister Fett.”

Boba pushed himself in and Cobb did his utmost not to tense up, knowing it would only make it worse. They both started caressing his back, and it relaxed him. He breathed deeply and groaned in pain at first. He rested his head on Din’s shoulder, and the Mandalorian caressed his hair.

“M-move, please… Din… Mister Fett…”

Din kissed his temple and started moving slowly, Boba following the rhythm. Cobb moaned against Din's neck.

“Oh yes… Oh fuck yes, just like that…”

Both Mandalorians were encouraged by his words and kept on moving, Din still caressing Cobb’s hair. Fett put his hands on Cobb’s shoulders and pulled him upwards, then wrapped a hand around his throat as he started moving faster, Din imitating his movements.

“You… oh fuck… You fuck me so well.”  
“You want it faster? Harder?”  
“Yes… Yes please mister Fett.”

Boba smirked at Din over Cobb’s shoulder and both of them moved faster until they were practically pounding him, Boba’s grip tightening slightly.

“You want us to fill you again, pretty boy?” _Din asked, caressing Cobb’s chest  
_ “Y-Yes Din…”  
 _Boba squeezed_ “Then ask us.”  
“Please… Mister Fett, ah! Din… Fill me… C-come inside me… Please…”

They gave harder thrusts, and Cobb onto Din’s stomach as Din came inside of him, both moaning loudly. Boba moaned loudly as he came as well, seconds later, after two more hard thrusts. When they pulled away and Boba let go of Cobb’s throat, the Marshal crashed on top of Din who simply held him, caressing his back and his hair.

“Your ass looks so fucking good right now.” _Boba said, squeezing his cheeks_ “Thank us.”  
“Thank you… Both of you. Thank you so fucking much.”

Boba patted his ass, and before he could leave the room, Din looked at him.

“Is he bleeding?”  
“I ain’t.” _Cobb answered instead._

Din still looked at Boba for confirmation, and the other Mandalorian nodded.

“No blood, just a fuckton of cum. Cobb, where’s the bathroom?”  
“End of the hallway, left.”

This time he really left the room, and Din kept on caressing Cobb.

“Did we hurt you?”  
“A bit, yeah.”  
“I’m so sorry.”

It surprised Din when Cobb kissed his cheek.

“Don’t be, I didn’t stop you.”  
“You should have.”  
“No, I liked it.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“You gonna stay here?”

The question surprised Din, and he suddenly wondered what he was feeling for Cobb. Before he could answer, Vanth spoke again.

“After tonight I mean… Cause I wouldn’t mind you staying here.”  
“Well we…”  
“Not you and Boba,” _Cobb intervened._ “Just you.”  
“Oh… Well, I could yes. If… If you want me to.”  
“I do.”  
“What about Boba, then?”  
 _He shrugged_ “I know he can’t stay. Besides, I like you more.”

Din laughed and held him more tightly as Cobb smiled like an idiot. He was attracted to Boba, yes. And fuck was he good at sex… But he actually liked Din, even if he had been a bit too gentle for his taste – that was something they could work on later. When Boba came back to the bedroom a few minutes later and saw them both asleep, Cobb on top of Din, cum still dripping out of his ass, he smiled, got dressed quietly, and left, telling himself that he’d just leave them be and come back occasionally to fuck Cobb’s brains out.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I ain't the best at smut, but I can't be the only one who's thought about Boba and Din dominating Cobb so I posted it anyway.


End file.
